


Немного

by LamiraMetius



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, Fairy, Gen, emma just wants to have some sleep please, hopless - Freeform, hostages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Описание:она просто очень усталаПосвящение:Написано для WTF Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell 2020Примечания автора :Работа написана на спецквест с заданием "расшифровка иероглифа".Взятые трактовки: 讨 "взыскивать, требовать; выпрашивать, клянчить; попросить", 言 "речь, язык; слова; разговор", 寸 "ничтожное количество, самая малость"





	Немного

Мгновения, что остаются ей в мире живых — мире людей — настоящем мире, — с каждым днем ведут себя все хуже и хуже. Ей странно. Ей страшно.

Кажется, у нее болела голова — кажется, она называла то что с ней было «болит голова», когда-то давно, когда была молодой, глупой, когда её кости не наполнились еще холодом, когда в ушах еще не звенело пустотой. Сейчас не болит. У нее ничего не болит, только до костей почему-то холодно, и они странно тяжелые, эти кости, словно она на самом деле скелет, словно она в могиле, и точно в насмешку эти белые тяжелые кости заставляют подниматься то в танец, то в… жизнь?

Жизнь, жизнь, где жизнь, которую ей обещали, где жизнь, в которую её вернули, нет жизни, есть только холод в костях и вокруг них, и в голове гудит тяжело и страшно.

Она пляшет — в том мире, и в этом тоже плясала, пока её кости не стали тяжелыми. Она поет — в том мире, и в этом тоже пела, пока её язык не стал непокорным, пока её губы не одеревенели, пока не расцвела роза, аромат которой отбивает другим слух.  
Спасение? Она забыла, что это такое, она забыла, давно забыла свою свободу, свою жизнь, свою душу. Она проклята и будет гореть в аду, она уже горит изнутри, усталость уничтожает её, ранит её, давит её. Она не хочет спасения. Она хочет лишь немножечко, немножечко, немножечко отдыха.

Муж глупый, слабый, слепой и глухой, муж не замечает, не понимает, муж ждет от нее вежливости, покорности, ждет светских вечеров и ночей на ложе, вышивки, сплетен и нарядов, а не внутренней боли, не крика о помощи, что превращается в бред и рассыпается сказкой. Его прикосновения были бы противны, если бы она еще могла испытывать отвращение.

Она думает, что забыла надежду — а потом Стивен Блэк рассказывает о рыцаре, который так гордился своими сияющими доспехами, и с его губ роза источает ароматы столь нежные, столь пленящие.

«Слышишь меня», — говорит она, и с её губ истерическими смешками срывается глупая байка о двух псах и одном заборе. Стивен отвечает — о жабе, о кувшинке, о белой розе.

«Помоги», — говорит она, и слова стекают с губ водой, рекой, водоворотом, в котором тонут псы, до последнего пытаясь влезть на забор.

Стивен молчит.

Каждое из мгновений — через боль в каждой кости, через колокольный звон в голове, через бред собственных слов, сплетающихся в мутное полотно, через «расскажи им», через «я больше не могу» — каждое из мгновений утекает, и у нее все меньше сил, и уже сколько раз она думала, что больше не сможет — а потом снова могла.

Слуги берут её под руки, Стивен отступает: хозяйка несет бред, это скандал, она позорится, он не может. Он не может.  
В единственной встрече взглядов она видит невысказанное, безграничное со-страдание.  
Со  
Страдание

«Спаси», — шепчет она, но её уже утаскивают в спальню, к уколу, к кошмару, к танцу. Роза на губах Стивена Блэка благоухает, и под жабами, принцессами и замками она знает, что он — кажется — просит прощения.


End file.
